Flash of Love
by Campbellim
Summary: After her mother's death Hinata was lost, but after a traumatic event she finds a book containing letters between her mother and.. The Yondaime! Why was the yondaime writing to her mother, and what exactly was the Hiraishin? The winds of change are howling and Hinata and Naruto will leave their mark on the world. A Lavender flower and a whirlpool. NaruHina


A/N: Hello! So nothing is changing with stories other then I'm adding one. This story will alternate with Dark Fox. This story is an answer to a challenge by MYK-ON. It is also combined with a bit of another one of her challenges.

Main Challenge:

Hinata Hyuga The Blue Flash: People say Hinata and Minato are alike. They are now more alike for the move like flash!

Added:

Hinata's Furious Roar!: What would happen if Hinata had a training session with another main branch member what that Main member said about her mother… pissed her off.

I had to do what I always do and mess with history a bit. I felt if Hinata was having a major change then there should be a change with Naruto as well. Now the first arc will focus heavily on Hinata with some Naruto moments happening, but after that Naruto will be focus, but Hinata's story will continue. Now I had to make the hirashin something that could be taught, but not something that could be taught to anyone. Thus my new version of hirashin was born.

Anyway please Review! I will do my best to answer every single review.

Bold- **Bijuspeaking/jutsu**

Italics- _letters and notes_

Chapter 1: Do not speak of my mother like that!

Hinata collapsed to the floor panting as Kyousuke knocked her back. She coughed into her hand and a small amount of blood pooled from how hard she had hit the floor. She had been training with elder Kyousuke for hours and had shown no progress. Kyousuke in a fit of rage struck a chakra point in her chest knocking the wind out of her. He had luckily pulled the chakra at the last moment so he did not kill her.

"You are weak Hinata, weak and worthless. Your only use ever will be to fuck some wealthy man so that money can be brought into the clan. You'll be used as only a way to keep a noble under our control just like your whore mother was for Hiashi." Kyousuke snarled.

The ten-year-old Hinata had always loved her mother, and when she had died Hinata had felt like nothing made sense anymore. She began to put her mother on a pedestal, and glorified her as the woman Hinata wanted to be someday. Hinata felt blood rush through her body she felt warmth in her chakra coils and turned her angry eyes upon her trainer. She dashed forward catching the retreating form of Kyousuke by surprise. She pumped as much chakra as she could into a strike aimed at his chest. She could barely make out the point and before Kyousuke could move his old bones the strike hit. His body tensed and he began to cough.

"Y-you bitch." Kyousuke said as blood pooled in his mouth. He coughed once more spewing blood upon the frightened Hinata and he collapsed. His eyes rolled back and Hinata stood in fear in front of him. She shook him trying desperately to wake the man.

"Kyousuke?" She screamed in fear when the man did not wake. Her scream alerted the branch members set to guard the room from the outside. They came rushing in and pushed Hinata away from Kyousuke. They stood infront of the elder and tried to remove the block on his chakra point, but at that time the chakra coil had tightened enough around the elder's heart to crush it. The elder was dead. Hinata ran from the room. She ran ignoring the calls of 'Lady Hinata come back' from the branch guards. She opened and slammed the door to her room crying as tears fell onto the floor. She reached to a picture of her mother on her nightstand and ran a bloody hand on her mother's face. The picture glowed and a book appeared on top of the picture. She looked at the book in shock before curiosity got the better of her and she opened it.

_Dear Hitomi,_

_It has been so long since we last spoke. Between Konoha and the pregnancy I have had no time for my best friend. I am sorry. I'm writing this letter in this book and sending it with an Anbu in hopes that we can communicate this way at the very least. The child will be a boy Hitomi. Kushina wants to call him Naruto, I like the name, but it made me think of the times we used to spend naming our future children. Hinata was the name for our daughter, and Kisuke was our son. I miss those days Hitomi. I hear you are due to have a child as well. I hope I can see you soon._

_Your friend,_

_Minato Namikaze_

Hinata read in shock as a new story of her mother was born before her eyes; a story of a friendship never before seen, a story of a friendship long since forgotten in the clan a story of loss.

_Dear Minato_

_I miss you too. Hiashi has been so kind to me in the wake of my father's death. You would be surprised by how loving the man has become. I am so happy to be carrying his child. I have been unable to leave the compound; I just have no energy anymore. It takes me an hour to take a walk around the compound these days. Your child is due any day now isn't he? I can't want to hold that child in my arms. Hiashi has said that as soon as the baby is born I can go visit you and Kushina, he plans to make amends for all the trouble he has put you through. I think he doesn't want to mention it, but he felt he was my second choice to you. Though that is a foolish thought._

_Yours truly,_

_Hitomi Hyuga_

_Hitomi,_

_I don't have much time to write this, as I write the kyuubi is attacking the village. The walls are shaking and our people are dying. Below are my notes on the Hirashin. Hiashi and I have been joking about teaching our children techniques associated with the others clan. I aim to make good on that. Do not show these notes to anyone besides your daughter; I want to surprise Hiashi when she uses it. I will also ask that when you see my son that you tell him his father loved him very much. _

_Goodbye,_

_Minato Namikaze_

Below several markings had been drawn hastily on the pages. They were in a language Hinata had no understand of but the markings fascinated her.

_Dear Hinata,_

_My lovely daughter when you are reading this I will most likely have moved on. The first pregnancy was too much for me and my body was weakened. When your baby sister is born I will pass on. Know that I love you with my whole heart. Your father may be harsh to you, but he does love you. He stayed up a few nights back detailing training for you. He shows his love differently then I do, but he does. He wants you to be all that he sees in you. He loves you. Hinata if you are reading this then you read the letters between Minato Namikaze and me. He was my best friend, and somewhere in this village his son roams forgotten. I know this may be a long shot, but find him. I have a feeling Hiashi knows, because when I speak of Minato's son he always looks down sadly. He thinks I don't know, but I do. He has kept the truth of that night from me for so long, and I accept that now. Hinata, you have such potential. I know you can achieve the hirashin detailed by Minato. To open that seal containing the notes on the hirashin is contained with all you need to do is rub blood upon much like the seal on my picture. Hinata I have one last request. When you find Minato's son, teach him the hirashin as well._

_With love,_

_Mom_

Hinata held the open book tightly to her chest tears of happiness continued to stream down her face. There was a knock on the door and with a frightened eep Hinata hid the book under her bed. She walked to the door and opened it. There was the impassive features of her father.

"May I come in?" He said gently she nodded and her father flowed gracefully into the room. He strode to her bed and sat down before patting a spot next to him. Hinata walked and sunk down next to her father.

"Hinata what happened with Kyousuke?" Hiashi said putting a hand on her back. She began to speak about everything that happened, about her failures, about Kyousuke's strike, about his words, about her anger and finally about him collapsing on the floor. She cried desperately when she had told him of the book she found in her picture of her mother.

"Hinata may I see the book?"

"N-no father, the book said that it had a secret it wanted me to show you someday. Please father it says it will make you proud of me. I want to make you proud, please." She pleaded. HIashi looked at his daughter impassively before a smile came to his face. He leaned forward and kissed his daughter forehead and stood.

"Hinata whatever this surprise is it won't make me proud. I am already proud of you my daughter." He said before he turned and left the room. Fresh tears fell from Hinata's eyes as she wept at her father's words

With a grin she hopped back down to grab the book from under bed. She ran the blood on her hands over the seal containing the hirashin notes and a small scroll rolled out. She unfurled it and began to read.

_Hiraishin_

_People assume the Hiraishin is a marvel of fuinjutsu, and it is but it is so much more then just that. They assume the technique is used solely by the use of my kunai, and while that acts as a way to channel the technique it is not the only way. So long as you understand the formula for the jutsu you can use practically anything. First off the seal is easily replicated but the use of it is one that only a select few can use. _

_The hiraishin is alive. It is similar to a summon as it choses the ones to use it, but as a master of it I can implore it to accept people, but that does not mean I can give it to just anyone. To begin your learning of the jutsu copy down the seal below and it will test you in that moment. If you pass it will start to manifest in use for you. It will take practice, but you will become a master of it slowly. It will teach you itself it will become a friend that never speaks but just simply guides you in its uses. The jutsu does not manifest in the same way for each and every person. My mark is different from the first user and yours will be different then mine, but each is Hiraishin. _

_-Minato Namikaze_

Hinata ran to her desk and grabbed one of the pens on it. She pushed aside the homework for the academy and began to redraw the seal listed. At first she felt nothing but soon she felt a small pulse from the paper in her hands. She flared her chakra.

A flash of blue and a quiet clap and Hinata was sitting on the desk instead of on the chair.

"I will make you proud mother, Lord Yondaime, father. I will find your son Lord Yondaime, and I will protect him." Hinata said with a fire in her eyes. For the first time since her mother's death she found a reason to live.

Several miles away a young boy sneezed. The sneeze knocked the boy from the tree he had been climbing. He fell quickly but was caught by the old hokage. The hokage looked at him with a smile before relinquishing his body and allowing the blond haired jinchuriki continue his training. Before the night was over the tree before the hokage would be marked with thousands of kunai scratches due to the boy's training.


End file.
